Dyskusja użytkownika:Trzcina08/HS081
Oceń mój odcinek!!! Na ile oceniasz ten odcinek? SUPER!!! Bardzo dobry Dobry Taki sobie Beznadziejny Pierwsze spekulacje Mój? :D Jak to twój to się zastrzelę. xp Już prędzej. Mały strzał. Pidgeot Dylana, Charizard Miki. Ciekawy wynik:DPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 20:02, lip 24, 2012 (UTC) BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oczywiście że Pidgeot o^o Dwa nowe poki May'i? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 21:05, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) zaraz, zaraz? Czemu myślisz, że akurat moje? >3 Jakoś tak, Dylan i tak ma już wystarczającą ilość pokemonów:P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)']] 21:20, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Mika dość daleko to ty nie zajdziesz :( Dylan w następnym odcinku walczy z Colem... TRZCIIIINAAAAA!!!! Ekhemhahhahahhahahahahha!ekhem :D PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 21:31, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Dziwne, że dopiero zauważyłaś. I z tym Charizardem w HS083(bodajże) też chyba do Cb teraz dotarło...--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 21:32, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) Kto powiedział, że to ich poki? :3 Może jeden Cola, drugi jakiegoś gościa :3 PRAWDA, ŻE TAK MOŻE BYĆ? (powiedziała ostatnie zdanie przez zaciśnięte zęby) I co miało dotrzeć z HS083? No, że on nie jest twój:P --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 21:35, sie 4, 2012 (UTC) żegnajcie marzenia ......... Te dwa poki są Olivera :D Jak coś :P I teraz już potwierdzę, że ten Charizard z HS083 nie jest twój Mika :P Ojj tam ojjj tam, dobrze jest, każdy z Dylanem przegrywa, a że podpasował mi obrazek to ty walczysz z Dylankiem :D No co, nie lubisz go ? :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 16:24, sie 5, 2012 (UTC) nie, nie lubię >.< Nie mogę się doczekać tego odc.Kiedy on będzie?Plik:540mini.gifDami' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:10, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Stawiam, że Damian będzie miał Top 8. To będzie jego najgorszy wynik 0.0Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 18:13, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Dzisiaj zacznę pisać, to pewnie jutro skończę, ale nie obiecuję Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:27, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) A będzie to na części podzielone?Plik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 19:02, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Dami, czy mógłbyś wreszcie pisać we właściwym miejscu? Zapewne tak, to zależy jak będzie mi się chciało pisać Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:13, sie 18, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy będzie ten odcinek lub jego pierwsza cześć?? --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:07, sie 19, 2012 (UTC) Pierwsza część najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:04, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Super odcinek:3 ''[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png ''(Nie gryzę)''Plik:501MS.png Komentarze jESZCZE CZYTAM, COLE, cHARIZARD MA RÓWNE DO WODY PRZEZ LATAJĄCY TYP :3 oN JEST WRAŻLIWY NA LÓD CO BYŁO POWIEDZIANE W JEDNYM Z ODCINKÓW 2 SEZONU :d [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:37, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorki caps :3 "Hmmm… albo ona jest taka silna, albo Dylan się tak skiepścił"... To pierwsze xD Maya to wiedźma, Maya to wiedźma... MAYA to wiedźma! :D 'PG' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 18:42, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) "Rzeczywiście, gdy Dylan wychodził potknął się o swoją rozwiązaną sznurówkę. Maya z uśmiechem na twarzy usiadła na trybunach. - Ahhh… ulżyło mi" – rzekła zadowolona. Cole już miał nazwać ją wiedźmą, jednak odpuścił sobie. - Ja tak miałam 1000 razy xD Na W-F'ie kiedy nie ćwiczyłam grali w siatkówkę, Ja nawet nie patrząc i ucząc się mówiłam za każdym razem "przebije" lub "nie przebije", trafiłam 36 na 39 i wszyscy przez tydzień mnie nazywali wiedźmą xD "przypadek?" xDDD ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 18:43, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) PS. Dzięki za "Mai" :3 I troszkę szkoda, że nie potknął się na schodach :3 Jako ogień i tak jest wrażliwy na wodę. Logiki anime nie zmienisz :P a nie przypominam sobie, żebym pisał, że jest wrażliwy na lód. Ale nawet ten atak lodowy nie doleciał, a miotacz płomieni jako atak dobrze radzi sobie z atakami lodowymi, chcąc nie chcąc :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 18:59, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) A i raczej to drugie :D :D :D Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:00, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) 1) Mówię o oryginalnej serii xD 2) Pierwsze !! >D Cytuję "Po ewolucji staje się bardziej odporny na wodę" :3 Pierwsza cześć super:D Czekam na kolejne ;)--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 19:32, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Ale nie żartuję z tą siatkówką x.X [[User:Mika444|'Mikulka ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 10:00, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) Spodziewałem, się takiego obrotu spraw. Ale, że Muk pokonał wszystkie 3 Poki, nie spodziewane. Mam nadzieję, że będzie dziś 2 część, bo Damian w tedy walczyPlik:540mini.gifDami'' (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 11:45, sie 21, 2012 (UTC) PokeGirl, jeszcze jej kociołka brakuje, co nie? xD Plik:525mini.gif'' DrLatios(dyskusja)Plik:526mini.gif 07:06, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) I czarnego kota. I miotły na której by latała. 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 08:52, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Co ty, ze średniowiecza się urwałaś? Która wiedźma lata teraz na miotle? Teraz odkurzaczy używają. Albo H2O Mopów :P Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 08:58, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Kiedy kolejne części ?--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 09:42, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Postaram się dzisiaj napisać całość Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:12, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) O to super :D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 11:13, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Już mamy część 2 i to jest ostatnia część tego odcinka :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 14:47, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Alez z pewnością pokona Naomi... W końcu w ostatnim odcinku widać Hitmonchana i Hitmonlee. Szkoda, ale i tak się cieszę. W końcu daleko zaszła. :D Pewnie w następnej rundzie użyje Budew, który jest jeszcze niedoświadczony, przez co przegra. xP Btw, super odcinek! ;3 ''PG'' [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 14:50, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Zack ma przekichane xp 'Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 14:53, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) DAJESZ COLE! DA-JESZ COLE!! :D PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 14:54, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, no dobra, czyli znamy wyniki dwóch bitew - Naomi oraz Zacka. No sorki, tak wyszło :D Ale czujcie się wyróżnieni, bo doszliście do trzeciej rundy. A co myślicie o starciu Damiana z Lyrą oraz Cola z Dylanem :D nie używam odkurzacza tylko JetPacka :3 PS. Odcinek świetny ''[[User:Mika444|'Mikulka''' ]] Dyskusja! :D plik:006mini.gif 15:01, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Zack, bądź facetem i pokaż reszcie że można pokonać tego Articuno! xD 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 15:07, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Znamy 3 półfinalistów. Lenroc, Alex i Cole. To jeasne, że Cole wygra z rywalem, ale ciekawi mnie walka Lyra i Damian. I mała ciakawostka. Od 1/4 finału są pełne walki:DPlik:540mini.gifDami (Dyskusja) Plik:540mini.gif 16:05, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Racja, są pełne :D Zachęcam do zapoznania się - Z TYM Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:12, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Czemu? o.o 'Panna Falka' ''[[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 17:20, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Uchu... Jeszcze dwa odcinki i dogonię Zacka! xD PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 17:23, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) No chyba, że on będzie się pojawiał także w takiej samej ilości odcinków :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:09, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Wiedziałem że daleko nie dojdę w starciu z Lyrą ale żeby nie wykonać żadnego ataku xD Pawel10s 19:48, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Wykonałeś, tylko to było streszczenie ;P Więc tylko tak po łebkach opisałem walkę. Gdybym napisał walkę każdego odcinek zająłby może z 10000 słów i nudno by się go czytało, a mi pisało :P Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:55, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Odcineczek super:D Szkoda że odpadam w następnej rundzie ale TOP8 jak na pierwszy start w lidze to i tak dobrze. A i mam nadzieję, że chociaż jako jedyny rozwalę tego je*anego Articuno.!!--link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:09, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Zack, bądź facetem i pokaż reszcie że można pokonać tego Articuno! *dopinguję mu z całej siły* xD '''Panna Falka [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Mira21|''Dyskusja]]'' 20:13, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) *le gasp i pokazuje Lati'ego palcem* On powiedział brzydkie słówko! On powiedział brzydkie słówko! (xD) PG [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:PokeGirl|''Dyskusja! ~ ]]Plik:370mini.gif 20:14, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Jeśli by to zależało odemnie to bym wygrał ligę a tak to pewnie wygra ją Alex lub Lenorc. PS. ale zrobiłem prowizoryczne "piiiii" podczas jego wymowy xd --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|'(GG)]] 20:15, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Fakt. Zwracam honor! ;D ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 20:21, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Zobaczymy, zobaczymy jaki będzie wynik tej bitwy. Ale to dopiero w HS083. HS082 to walka Dylana i Cola Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:30, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Liczę na "lepsiejszy" występ w lidze Sinnoh, a i poki zrobię jutro:D --link=Użytkownik:Latios 115 [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Latios 115|(GG)]] 20:46, sie 22, 2012 (UTC) Gdy ktoś przegrał w pierwszej walce, to sie wpisuje że był w 1/32 Ligi czy w 1/16 ligi?Pawel10s 07:15, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Podobno startowało na początku 32 trenerów, więc myślę, że chyba 1/32. :/ ''PG'' ''Dyskusja! ~ ''Plik:370mini.gif 07:17, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Rav przegrał w pierwszej rundzie, a więc TOP 32, a Paul w drugiej, a więc TOP 16 Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 07:55, sie 23, 2012 (UTC)